The present invention relates to an X-ray apparatus and a method for manufacturing a structure using the X-ray apparatus.
As an apparatus that acquires information of an inner portion of an object in a non-destructive manner, an X-ray apparatus, for example, such as is disclosed in the Patent Literature below, is known having an X-ray source that irradiates an X-ray to the object and provided with a detection device that detects a transmitted X-ray transmitted through this object.